familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Everet Wallace (c1770-c1845)
[http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00001&tree=Wallace Everet Wallace of Moore County, NC] Everet Wallace appeared for the very first time in the 1790 Census in Moore County, North Carolina. Everet, appearing with his wife, Caty/Catherine and their infant daughter, Celia, were the only Wallaces recorded in the Moore County, NC Census that year. From his first appearance in the 1790 Census to his last in a Tax Record in 1844/1845, there are over 35 known references to Everet in Moore County, NC records. Among these records, Everet can be found entering land, paying taxes, serving on juries, testifying at trials, and purchasing goods at estate sales. Based on the later Census records of his children, Everet was born in North Carolina, although it has not certain that he was born in Moore County, NC. In the 1880 Census, Everet’s four living children (Isham, Enoch, Nathan and Franey) all identified their mother and father as being born in NC. Throughout his adult life, Everet and his family resided in upper Moore County, south of the present day town of Robbins, North Carolina. Everet Wallace owned 100 acres of land on Cimlin Branch of Flag Creek, a tributary of Bear Creek in Moore County, NC. He received a Land Grant from the State of North Carolina for 50 acres in 1794 and must have purchased an additional 50 acres as he was listed in Tax Lists in 1815 and 1818-1823 as owning 100 acres. This land is located literally just west of intersection (known as the Robbins Crossroads) of NC Hwy 705 and NC Hwy 24/27. The original 50 acre tract was deeded by his grandson, John Mack Wallace, to William Wesley Brown in 1898. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00002&tree=Wallace Caty / Catherine] It is my belief that his wife was named Caty/Catherine. This is based primarily on tax records that list Everet Wallace on an 1844/1845 tax list and a Caty Wallace in 1846 as owing taxes for 1845. In those days, while women were generally not assessed taxes - they are frequently listed after the death of their husbands. In my research, I have not been able to locate another Caty/Catherine Wallace who would have been of age or could have been widowed in order to paying taxes at this time. Additional circumstantial evidence that Everet’s wife was named Caty/Catherine exists in the naming of their grandchildren. Celia Wallace Maness’ 1st daughter was named Catherine and her 1st son was named Everet. Caty/Catherine's maiden name is listed numerous times on the Internet as Horner. There is not one single piece of conclusive evidence to confirm that. Frankly, I believe that it is inaccurate. The Horner family resided in Orange County, NC until circa 1823 when George W. Horner moved to Moore County, NC. Everet would have married Catherine prior to 1788 -- 35 years before the George W. Horner arrived in Moore County, NC. There is no evidence that links the Moore County, NC Wallaces to Orange County, NC. [Children] Everet and Caty/Catherine were known to have raised at least twelve children during their lifetime. Among their known children were Celia, Nicholas, Joseph, John, Nathan C., Isham, Josiah, Elizabeth, Enoch, Franey, Manda and Susannah. Other possible children include William Lane and Aaron these are clearly related to Everet but conclusive proof has not been found to establish them as definite children or grandchildren. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00003&tree=Wallace Celia Wallace (1788-1862)] married Shadrach Maness (1770-1858), one of the triplet sons of Revolutionary War soldier William Maness. Celia and Shadrach were the parents of Catherine, Everett, Asa, Lucretia, Alsey, and Ira Lane. Several of their children married into the following families and many of their descendants still reside in upper Moore County, NC: Stutts, Ritter, Shields, and Cagle. Everett Maness and his family moved to Forsyth County, Georgia [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00005&tree=Wallace Joseph Wallace (bet 1792/1798 - bef 1870)] married Chaney (1800 - bef 1870) and produced the following sons: Ruffin, Seaborne and Alexander. Ruffin and Alexander both left widows with small children when they were killed in the Civil War and Seaborne moved briefly to western NC before returning to the Seagrove area of Randolph County, North Carolina where his descendants are located. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00009&tree=Wallace Isham Wallace (1801-1882)] and Nancy Furr (1806-1881) raised a very large family that for the most part remained in upper Moore County, NC, specifically the area around Buffalo Creek and Meadow Branch near Flint Hill Baptist Church. Isham and Nancy had the following children: Clarkey Ann m. George Cockman; Elizabeth m. J. Sampson Cockman; Mary Ann m. Noah Emsley Cockman; William Wesley m1. Elizabeth Melton, m2. Margaret Louise Seawell; Sarah Ann m. John Garner; Quimby m. Arabella Stewart; Dempsey died young; Lockey m. Susan Muse; Emsley Thomas m. Priscilla Melton; Samuel Bascom m1. Temperance Melton, m2. Nancy Smith; Loveday Jane m. James Washington Horner; Sampson Delaney m. Missouri Hunsucker; Virgil Spinks “Byrd” m1. Regina Hunsucker, m2. Flora Ann Garner; and John M. m1. Candace Melton, later moved to Perry County, Arkansas and married 4 more times. Josiah Wallace (1807- bef 1880) married Catherine (1808- aft 1880) and was frequently mentioned in Moore County, NC records but to my knowledge yielded no offspring. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00011&tree=Wallace Enoch Wallace (1808/1815 - aft 1880]and Malvina Furr (1810/22- bef 1880) had several children: Hiram W., Hamilton, Isham “Ike”, John Spinks and Christian. Hiram died in the Civil War and left a small family that moved to Richmond County, North Carolina. Hamilton died young, while Ike and his family lived in the Calvary Baptist Church area located between Carthage, NC and Robbins, NC. Spinks moved to Lauderdale County, Alabama and Christian married George Graham. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00013&tree=Wallace Franey Wallace (1814-aft 1880)] raised four children whose father was reportedly a Hunsucker conflicting sources identify Abe Hunsucker and Jim Hunsucker as the father. Franey’s children were Martha J., Mary Ann, Rebecca Jane, John Mack "Mack"and Julia Frances. Mary Ann died leaving a small family, Mack served in the Civil War and later moved his family to Cumberland County, North Carolina, while Martha, Rebecca Jane and Julia Frances all raised families in upper Moore County, NC where there descendants still remain. Not much is known about the families of [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00012&tree=Wallace Manda Wallace (1810-?)] and [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00014&tree=Wallace Susannah Wallace (1815-?)]. Both were listed with small children in the 1850 Census in Moore County, NC and are believed to be daughters of Everet and Caty/Catherine. Manda had the following children: Sarah, Cornelius, Anderson and Isaac Spinks. Isaac Spinks was a very active member of the Beulah Hill Church community (located between Pinehurst, NC and West End, NC) and his family is buried there. Susannah was listed as having two children that little else is known about: Eli and Calvin. While most of Everet and Catherine’s family remained in and around upper Moore County, NC for generations, a few took advantage of the availability of inexpensive land and joined countless others in the westward migration to TN, AL, MS and TX. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00004&tree=Wallace Nicholas Wallace (1790/1794 - aft 1830)] was listed with a family in the 1810 and 1820 Moore County, NC Census before moving to [County, Tennessee by 1830. No further record has been found. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00006&tree=Wallace John Wallace (1798-1872)] married Elizabeth (1800 - aft 1860) and raised a large family in Moore County, NC before migrating to Bibb County, Alabama prior to 1850. John and Elizabeth’s children were Nathan, Eli, Isham, Thomas, Raleigh, John Wesley, Josiah/Cyrus, Sarah, Catherine and Franny. While the majority of John and Elizabeth’s family and remained in the Bibb and Perry County areas of AL, a few of their children and descendants continued on to MS, LA, and TX. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I00007&tree=Wallace Nathan C. Wallace (1800 - aft 1881)]was married to Finity Britt (1800 - bet 1850/7) and later to Sarah (1829 - bef 1870). Nathan and Finity had the following children in NC: Nancy, Deborah, Franey, Mary, Everett and Benjamin. Between 1850-1857, Finity died and Nathan moved his family to Henderson County, TN. Several children were born to Nathan and his second wife Sarah in TN: Sarah Frances, Elizabeth M, William Samuel, Mary A. and Susan Sufronie. Many of Nathan’s children intermarried with other Moore County, NC families also migrating to TN. Among those were the Williams, Britt, and Brewer families. Many of their descendants can still be found in the Henderson, McNairy, and Madison areas of TN. [http://www.moorecountywallaces.com/getperson.php?personID=I03514&tree=Wallace Elizabeth Wallace (1808 - aft 1860)]Elizabeth “Betsy” Wallace (1808 - aft 1860) was the second wife of Jeremiah Williams (1775 - ?) and according to Williams Family researchers they had a very large family consisting of the following children: Raleigh, Enoch Spinks, Lorenzo D., Amanda Jane, Franey, David Anderson, Caty, Ann, James Wesley, Joseph and Bryant. Jeremiah and Betsy left Moore County, NC and traveled to western TN where most of their family was raised. Their children and descendants can be found in Census data from Madison, McNairy and Henderson County, TN. Several of them moved on further to TX and OK. [Ancestors, siblings, or just plain un-related?] I have listed below some of the most prominent unconfirmed leads that I have been able to find. If you will notice that none of these speculations can be found in my actual family tree as I have no factual evidence regarding their relationship to Everet. These are purely speculative thoughts based on my personal research. (1) First and foremost, there was a mention of a Nicolas Wallis in a 1791 Moore County, NC Land Entry (granted 1793) of 50 acres to Mary Hines. This land was listed as including Nicolas Wallis' improvement. This could have been referencing an actual structure such as a house, barn or fence, etc. or it could have possibly been that Nicolas Wallis simply cleared a portion of the land. This tract of land was located roughly 1/2 mile north of the Robbins crossroads just west of Hwy 705 (roughly ½ mile from Everet’s 50 acre Land Grant). No other reference to a Nicolas Wallis/Nicholas Wallace during that time frame has been located. The close proximity of these tracts combined with the fact that Everet named his first son Nicholas seem to point to Nicholas potentially being Everet's father. It is my belief that they are related but at this point I cannot say with any certainty that Nicholas was Everet's father, brother or even uncle. (2) There was also a Mary Wallis who was listed in the Moore County Court Minutes in 1788 as being wrongly assessed for a poll tax in 1787. It is quite possible that Mary was Everet's widowed mother who was assessed for taxes in place of her deceased husband. It is just as possible that she was of no relation to Everet and actually lived in another county (Moore County was formed in 1784 and mistakes on county lines were quite normal) and was erroneously listed by a tax collector as this is the only record of her. Unfortunately, this record gave no indication as to her exact location (creek, river, etc.). She was not listed in the 1790 Census and no further record of her exists. (3) I have always been intrigued by the Wallace families that resided on the borders of Davidson(formed from Rowan in 1822)/Montgomery/Randolph counties as many of their descendants moved west and settled in western KY mostly in Graves, Calloway, and Hickman counties. The Bean family and others from the Rowan-Randolph corridor also relocated to these KY counties and have solid Moore County, NC relatives. One of the more fascinating pieces of circumstantial evidence is many of the Rowan-Randolph/KY Wallace families carry the names Isham, Eli, Everet, Nathan and so on. I have tried to trace these families back to some prior connection with Everet to no avail. While there seem to be numerous Wallace families making this trip to KY, I have not yet been able to firmly identify the relationships between the individual Wallaces themselves. I will try to list the oldest of the individual families that I have located and welcome any comments or corrections. Among the oldest in these families include: Isham Wallace (1785 - aft 1850) who can be found in the land records of Rowan County, NC prior to relocating to Graves County, KY by 1825. He married twice and had at least eight children, Isham, Eli, Elizabeth, Susan, George, Henry, Eliza, and Jonathan Everett. Even more intriguing is the fact that Isham’s son Eli even named a son Isham Everett Wallace. An Elias/Eli Wallace (1784/1790 - aft 1850) is listed in the 1810 & 1830 Montgomery County, NC Census and moved to KY shortly after 1830 as he is listed in several Tax Lists during the 1830’s in KY. There are a number of references to a Nathan/Nathaniel Wallace in land records from Randolph County, NC, Davidson County, NC and Rowan County, NC beginning in 1789concluding with an Estate being settled in 1817 in Rowan County, NC. If these are all for the same Nathan it would place him as being born during the mid-to-late 1760’s and dying in 1817. A younger Nathan Wallace (1785-aft 1850) also can be found initially in Rowan County, NC but has relocated to KY by the 1830’s. Another family of the above clan of Wallaces is that of William Wallace (1791/1800 - 1843). He was married to Chaney Berry Cranford and lived most of his life in near the Uwharrie River and Ophir in Montgomery County, NC. While his parents have not been documented, his known siblings were Harbert (1796-1872), Ann (1802-1900), and Betsy (1801 - after 1905). Harbert moved to Graves County, KY while Ann married William Hall and remained in Montgomery County, NC. Betsy married a Hagler and lived most of her life in neighboring Stanly County, NC. (4) Seemingly separate to the above families - a Thomas Wallis died in Randolph County, NC in 1800 leaving a widow and several children (Thomas, John, Josiah, Isaac W., Mary, Timothy and Elizabeth). Most of his descendants moved west to TN, MS, & TX. Interestingly, Thomas had two grandsons named Isham. One of these Ishams resided for a time in Wayne County, TN and even married into the Brewer and Cockman families that originated from Moore County, NC. (5) A Michael Wallace/Michl.Wallis is listed on the 1767 Cumberland County, NC Tax List. Moore County was formed from Cumberland in 1784. No further record has been found on this Michael. It is doubtful that this Michael is related to Everet as the name Michael doesn't appear until many generations of descendants later. (6) One of William Wesley Wallace's (Everet’s grandson) daughters wrote on the back of an old picture of his old barn - "Richard Robert Wallace, England 1769." I am most skeptical of this even though the time period could fit. The complete absence of the name Richard or Robert in Everet's descendants to me suggests that this is probably entirely inaccurate. (7) One of the more fascinating stories that my grandfather, Mallie Wallace, was told by his grandfather, Emsley Wallace, related to our possible American Indian heritage. According to the story, Isham Wallace was married to a full blooded Cherokee Indian named Nancy Chiffon. One year when her family was traveling on the Salem-Cross Creek road from Salem, NC to Fayetteville, NC to sell furs at the marketplace in Fayetteville, Isham saw her briefly when they camped near his house. The next year when they traveled to Fayetteville again - he married her. According to my grandfather, many of the "older" Wallaces had "jet black hair and darker complexions." He believed that this was a result of the Indian heritage. While historical research debunks part of this story I believe the story is too elaborate for some part of it not to be true. From census research and numerous other records we know that Isham Wallace married Nancy Furr, a daughter of Charles Furr and Nancy Sowell and sister to Malvina Furr, wife of Enoch Wallace. I don't believe that the Furrs were Indians as they are a well documented family going back to Switzerland. It is very possible that Indians were traveling along a trade route to Fayetteville, much earlier than Isham's generation (born 1801) as the Cross Creek-Salem route was established around 1754 and was well traveled by 1775. Whatever the true story was regarding the Indian connection, chances are that it was further back than Isham's generation. It is interesting that one of Everet's children, Susannah, was listed in the census as mulatto (an offspring of a black and a white parent ). Manda's (Everet's daughter) children were also listed as mulatto while they were younger. It may have been possible that they were listed as mulatto because census takers observed their darker skins and concluded they were of mixed race rather than Indian. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Everet and Caty' References *http://www.moorecountywallaces.com Category:Born in ... Category:Married in YEAR Category:Married in ... Category:Died in ... Category:Non-SMW people articles